Just A Kiss
by AFlawlessBeauty
Summary: After their steamy make out session last night. What could be in store for Chloe & Alek the day after? What will be said, what will happen? Who's heart will be broken in the end?   Bad At Summaries But READ! Takes Place during the end of Dogs Of War
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got inspired by my friend to do a Chalek story =D Hopefully it wont suck to much. I like writing but i don't know if it's good. So yeah their will be a second chapter posted today cause this is just like an intro ''/ so yeah it starts off from the end of Dogs of War. MAJOR SPOILER . So if you haven't seen the episode and you don't want it to be spoiled. Just alert it ^_^ Go watch the episode and come back! So yeah hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe king. If i did Brian wouldn't exist, and Alek wouldn't own a shirt =D **

* * *

><p>Alek POV<p>

I walked up to Chloe's door and knocked. I had no idea what I was doing. This was crazy. I walked down the steps. Maybe I should just go home. It was late at night anyway she was probably tired. Just as I was about to turn I heard the door open.

"Alek?" I heard her say in a confused voice.

I stayed silent as she walked down the steps towards me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

She looked at me waiting for a response. But I couldn't seem to form words.

"Are you okay?" she with genuine concern trying to pry a response out of me.

I looked at her. God was she beautiful. She raised an eyebrow up at me. I stepped closer. The word came out before I could stop them.

"We belong together" I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

And with that I stepped closer and _kissed_ her. Her soft pink lips molded ever so perfectly to mine., Like they were made to be together. I pulled away now fully aware of my actions. What if she didn't want this? So many things would change between us.

I searched her face for signs of regret. Then suddenly she did something I never thought would happen.

She leaned in and _kissed_ me again; never breaking our eye contact. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I put my hands on her waist. She deepened the kiss. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gasped. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside and explore her mouth. She tasted sweet, and spicy; Like Vanilla and cinnamon.

We broke apart after a few minutes to catch our breaths. Stupid need to breathe… We were both panting heavily. I heard her heart beating a mile a minute. She looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

"Goodnight Alek" she said as she kissed me on the cheek and broke our embrace as she walked up the steps. I saw her turn to me before closing her door.

"Goodnight Chloe" I said softly, but I knew she heard me.

I started to walk away. I wasn't watching Chloe tonight. Valentina insisted that I need time to heal. I was a couple blocks down when the realization hit me. What the hell did I just do?

I kissed Chloe king.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so kind of short but this was just kind of like a filler! The good stuff is coming in the next chapter so alert this story ! You won't regret it ^_^ . Review? Alert? Favorite? Tell me what you think!<strong>

**- Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I said i'd post the next chapter =D Not to sure where im going with this but i have a few ideas. I'm currently trying to get out of my writers block by writing Chalek Fanfiction hoping this will spark up some ideas. Well hope it doesn't suck =D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King. If i did I would have one episode just about how Brian dies a slow and painful death -.-**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV (Next Day)<p>

I woke up the sound of my alarm clock.

I had kissed Alek last night, and it was amazing. But it was Alek, what about Brian? I still loved him and I couldn't just use Alek like that.

I got up and got in the shower still thinking about the whole situation. That explains so much, but why couldn't I see it. The way Alek always cared for me, protected me. Hell even when it wasn't his shift he insisted on staying. He always claimed that is was because he didn't really trust anyone with my safety. Now I knew it was something more.

But things were different now. We kissed OH GOD we kissed! I don't regret it I just never thought it would be me and Alek. Amy was the one who was always obsessed with him.

Amy, Shit! I can't tell her this! She would go crazy! But when she's find out later she'll kill me, and I don't think I can afford to use another life just about now. I got out the shower and stepped into my room and started getting dressed. I pulled out a cute light blue tank top with a grey high waisted skirt. I got out a white cardigan and some strappy sandals. I decided I would just leave my hair out. I blowed dried it so it looked kind of wavy instead of curly.

I walked down stairs to see my mother reading the newspaper. I grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Bye Mom!" I said about to walk out the door.

"Nuh uh! Chloe come back in here and have some breakfast." She told me

"Uh Fine!" I said. No point in arguing with her. I got a bowl and poured some cheerios in it.

"So Last night, I heard you go outside, what happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just Alek." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Shit, what have I gotten myself into?

"The BED BOY? Why was he here?" she asked a little startled.

"His name is Alek! And he just wanted to talk to me." I said trying to act casual.

"Sure was a long talk you didn't come back in for at least 25 minutes." She said. I blushed she looked at me with a shocked smile.

"Chloe King! What exactly happened with you and that boy last night!" she asked smiling.

"He kissed me." She gasped.

"and I kissed him back…" I couldn't help but smile as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. My mom just laughed

"What happened to that other boy? Ryan?" she asked. I just laughed.

"Brian… and I don't things are gonna work out between us." I said as I sighed.

"Aw Chloe! Things were going so good between you two. What happened?" She asked.

"We just… didn't see eye to eye. Well I'm officially gonna be late to school" I said as I started walking out the house.

"Love you!" my mom called.

"Implied!" I said as I shut the door.

I walked to school. When I got there the first thing I saw was Alek sitting by the window. We needed to talk. I wasn't sure if I was over Brian yet.

I walked up to him.

"Hey" I told him. He just looked at me.

"Your cheek looks better. Does it hurt?" I asked him

"it's okay. You know; it's amazing how many girls can find a little bruising kinda sexy." He said and smirked. I saw him look at girl and give her like a wassup look.

"Can we just talk about last night?" I pleaded.

"I'm listening…" he said with a edge.

"I mean talk… as in both of us saying something." I asked him in a soft voice.

"I thought I made my feelings very clear, and I think you made yours as well. So, end of conversation. As far as I'm concerned." He said

"Don't be like that! I'm trying not to hurt you!" I told him as he started walking away.

"Don't flatter yourself" he scoffed.

"Alek! Stop." He turned around and looked at me.

"I obviously care about you. But we both know I'm not over Brian, and I don't want you to be my consolation prize. " I told him. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Chloe what don't you get that Brian is Human! You can't be with him. Ever! " he said low enough so only I could here.

"Alek Please, this is all just happening so fast. I don't know what to do!" I said on the verge of tears. I saw him relax a little.

"Chloe, I don't know where I stand with you, & I don't know what I mean to you, all I know is that every time I think of you, all I want to do is be with you!" he said softly.

I felt my heart drop. Did he mean that? He gave me one last pleading look before walking away.

Maybe Alek and I did belong together…

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't too sure how to end it. Did it suck? Ahhh Review and tell me '' . If you have ideas right them in a review! Anyway yeah Review. Alert. Favorite =D **

**-Emily**

**PS. I Don't like Brian if you couldn't tell by the beginning of this chapter. It is my dream to someday hit him with a bus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh Almost 1,000 hits on the first day =D AMAZING ^_^ Well I posted the third chapter for you all. I think i like it My Writer's block is GONE ^_^ see all i needed was a sappy love movie to get me back into the zone. I watched the Blue Lagoon which came out in like 1980 lmfao nd it i cried at the end. It was so good! Watch it if you ever get the chance! Now without further or do! Happy Reading =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nine Lives Of Chloe King. If i did i repeat Alek would not own a shirt and their would be a whole episode of him just at the gym working out. Little beads of sweat dripping down his buff and toned abs. **

**Let me stop now =D Haha Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV (1 week Later)<p>

I was in 6th period algebra trying to pay attention but all I could think about was Alek. He hadn't spoke to me since the incident in the hallway last week. He even begged Jasmine to take his shifts just so he wouldn't have to take care of me. But I knew he was in the tree's somewhere still watching. I tried to call, text, hell I even went to try and see him at his house but Valentina said he didn't want visitors.

He didn't mind visitors. He just didn't want to see me. Brian was honestly the last thing on my mind. I had caught him yesterday with another girl. He had told me that since I can't be in a serious relationship with him he had to move on. I guess it was for the best. After all I couldn't be to mad, I was the one who told him we had to be just friends.

But now even after all that. All I could thing about was Alek. His sexy british accent. His smirk that always for some reason gave me butterflies. The way he was always so cocky but when it came down to it he was so caring. Why hadn't I noticed these things before?

Maybe it was because now that he's gone. I miss him. I had to make things right. My thoughts were soon interrupted when Jasmine came up to me waving a hand in my face.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" she asked me obviously confused.

"Yeah never better. Why?" I asked her. Then I looked around. When did class dismiss?

"The bell rang at least 5 minutes ago and you've been zoned out." 5 minutes? Well at least it was only lunch and I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Oops. I was just thinking… about Alek" I said to her honestly and slightly embarrassed.

"You never told me what exactly happened between you to." She told me.

"Oh. Well that night Alek got hurt with the Jackals. He came to my house and we sort of made out…" I said the last part barley audible but of course Jasmine with her super sonic mai hearing heard it.

"YOU AND ALEK KISSED!" She exclaimed

"Geez Jaz! Tell it to the world why don't you!" I said trying to shush.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it. But then again… I guess I can I mean the way he looks at you; but anyway what happened?" she asked.

"I knew that I still loved Brian and I didn't want to use Alek as like a consolation prize. So I tried to tell him that but he shut me out." I told her.

"He'll come around. Don't worry Chloe." Jasmine assured me.

"I Hope so." I said as we entered the cafeteria.

Maybe it's true, maybe we don't know what we have until we lose it. But maybe it's also true that we don't know what we have until we find it.

And that's what I had to do. I was going to find Alek and make things right. I saw him sitting by the window with his Jocko friends. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Alek we need to talk." I told him

"Not Now King." He replied back sternly.

"Alek we need to talk NOW." I said as I pulled him away.

"What do you want?" he asked. Ouch.

"Alek listen. I'm sorry! I was stupid –" I was cut off by alek.

"You're not stupid Chloe." He said a bit softer

"Yes I am! I hurt you and now you won't even talk to me. I feel like a piece of me is missing. It feel's like forever since we last talked or hung out and I miss you like hell. You can't just shut me out like this Alek. I need you!" I said tears streaming down my face.

I looked at him. I saw hurt and sorrow written all over his face.

"Alek, please say something… I can't do this…" I said.

And with that he kissed me. Not a full on make out kiss. A sweet light, delicate simple kiss.

"I'm in love with you Chloe."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short '' Was it good? Did it suck ''/ REVIEW =D Hopefully it didn't suck. So yeah excuse my little Alek working out in the gym beads of sweat rolling down his abs thing. I had a moment haha =D **

**- Emily **


End file.
